


The new wild cards adventure

by Adsol



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach House, Bora Bora, Day At The Beach, Deepthroating, Dorms, F/M, Falling In Love, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Kissing in the Rain, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Meeting the Parents, Murder Mystery, Neck Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Private School, Protectiveness, Saving the World, School Dances, Secret Relationship, Shadows (Persona Series), Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: With his parents going on a business trip for the year Itsuki Fukuhara is left to go to Asashi private school to complete his education although when he arrives he realises there is more to the school and town then meets the eye as he awakens a Persona of his own and to top it all off realises that his town's street's are being stalked by a serial killer so in order to make sure no one else has to die he works with other Persona users to track the killer down and solve the mysteries of the town. So begins a tale of adventure, romance and Itsuki coming to appreciate the people in his life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So to clarify this story isn't a spin off of any of the previous games I might add a reference here and there but like I said this story is it's own thing (here's hoping it'll end well).

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Itsuki's pov**

**Outside the station**

I had just gotten off the train as I put my duffle bag over my shoulders while checking the map  **let's see Asashi private is just ten minutes away from here**  once I got the location I began walking in that direction while taking in the many sights of the town  **should be barrable at the very least** as I kept walking a light blue butterfly came by me as I watched it moving about  **aww how adorable** after it fluttered away I resumed walking.

After a somewhat long walk I got to the dorms as I said "here goes nothing" I pushed open the door as I entered with a student quickly arriving as he said "ah you must be the young blood that's joining us" he gestured to a book saying "just sign here and we can set you up" as I signed a boy came up and said "let me take that bag for you" I set it down as he picked it up with next to no effort as I finished signing with the other boy saying "welcome to our school" he held his hand saying "I'm Motoharu Katase" I shook his hand as I took a better look at him he had spiky brown hair with a set of black shades on covering his eyes as he then led me to my room.

As I entered my room Motoharu said "this is it" the room itself had no distinctive features about it as he said "just add what you want also your uniform will be ready tomorrow" I said "thanks" I then closed the door as he left with me sitting on my bed  **so it begins yet another school I'll be done with by next spring yawn** as I lay I felt my eyes growing heavy as I closed them and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up all of a sudden to what sounded like opera music as I looked about seeing I wasn't at the dorm anymore **where the hell am I** as my eyes darted about I saw that the area looked kind of like a cruise ship as a voice suddenly said "greetings young man and welcome to the Velvet Room" the man who said that had a formal suit on but also had a distinctly long nose that seemed inhumanly long as I asked "what is this place" he said "ah forgive me my name is Igor and this is as I said the Velvet Room do not be alarmed you are just asleep in your world this room exist between dream and reality mind and matter" he went on and on till be pulled out a set of cards.

As he pulled out the cards he asked "tell me do you believe in fortune telling" I nodded as I didn't know how to react while he shuffled the cards only to then turn one over saying "ah the Moon" he held up the card saying "it seems you will be faced with a mystery that only you can solve in your journey" I heard an alarm as he said "I'm afraid it's time for you to head off but fear not we shall meet again" I felt myself waking up as Igor faded from sight.


	2. A new beginning

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Itsuki's pov**

*beep* *beep* I looked to the side to see my alarm had gone off as I turned it off saying "shit I went to sleep in my clothes" once I got through the door I found that my uniform had been left folded in a open box with a note from Motoharu:

_I didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty so I left it there_

As I looked in I saw the uniform it consisted of a black blazer with a navy blue necktie and a white dress shirt **I'd best get washed up** while I left I saw a number of students in the same boat as me just trying to get ready for school in the morning.

**A few hour later**

After a quick walk from the dorms I got to the faculty office in school as a teacher said "ah you must be Fukuhara it's nice to meet you" I shook her hand as she said "I'm Nene Sarutobi and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year" I signed a couple of forms as I got lead to my class **I've done this song and dance so much I do it in my sleep** as I walked some kids said "is that the transfer student" another one said "I heard he hangs out with Katase-kun he must be some kind of delinquent"  **why would people say those things about Motoharu he didn't seem like a bad guy** I then heard Ms Sarutobi say "one thing you should know about Katase-kun he's not as bad as the rumors say he is" I had a confused expression on my face as she said "he's a little rough around the edges sure but in the end he's a good person look all I'm asking is that you give him a chance" I said "alright" we then carried on to the classroom as I still got some looks from the other students.

Eventually I got to the classroom as Ms Sarutobi said "good morning everyone as you all know we're having a new student join us today" she gestured for me to come in as I wrote my name on the board saying "I'm Itsuki Fukuhara and it's nice to be here"  **short but simple I don't want to drag it out** at that moment Ms Sarutobi said "there's a seat on the top left there" I walked over to it as I noticed I was next to Motoharu.

* * *

**After class**

As we got dismissed I got ready to leave till Motoharu said "hey Fukuhara-san" I looked as he said "I was wondering if you'd want to go for a wonder about town" I nodded saying "alright although I'll warn you I've got no sense of direction" he chuckled as we left with a group of people giving us funny looks he however said "smile" he had a sarcastic smirk on his face as I couldn't help but laugh a little about it  **he's not so bad** as we walked I saw something I've seen before  **wait how did it get here** I noticed the same blue butterfly from yesterday although I decided to ignore it and keep up with Motoharu.

After leaving school grounds me and him wondered about town for a while as I said "you know this doesn't seem so bad" he while holding his arms behind his head said "yeah" he had a smile that was clearly masking an incredible amount of pain as I asked "hey Katase-kun what do people say your a delinquent" he sighed as he said "alright I'll make one thing clear I am not and I repeat not a delinquent sure I like having fun but I am not a delinquent" I said "hey who doesn't like a little fun now and again" he had a surprised expression as he looked at me saying "you don't think I'm a troublemaker" I said "no although I've gotta ask" he looked up as I asked "can those shades be removed because you've had them on since yesterday" he burst out laughing saying "oh man yeah they can be I just choose not to" he kept laughing as we kept walking.

As we began heading back to the dorms I said "this town seems decent" he tried smiling as he said "yeah" he had a weary smile on his face until I felt my leg sinking  **wait what** at that moment I said "what the" my leg was sinking into a shadow that was casted by a building as Motoharu said "I'll um oh man what do we do" he grabbed my arm as he tried pulling me out however I was only sinking deeper into the shadow  **no this isn't happening** at that moment I suddenly felt us both fall deeper into the shadow blocking out the light in the process.


End file.
